fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Knight Watch/Trailers
A listing of character trailers for Knight Watch. Albus Williams- "Nuke" I walked up to the apartment, clutching my briefcase. The boss had said that the things on his island were too valuable to let loose into the public, but why couldn't he have just hired a private military force? He owns the entire Knight Corporation, the most powerful company in the world. Now I have to go round up these freaks myself... I shook the thought out of my mind. I knew what Knight Corp. was making, and while it could be beneficial to all mankind, it would take more than an army to guard it. I worked up my courage and knocked on the door. "Come in," said a genial voice with a slight British accent. "The door's unlocked." I walked into the apartment. It was relatively modern, well-kept, and pretty normal- aside from the advanced tech everywhere. Granted, the apartment denizen was Dr. Albus Williams, one of the United Kingdom's most well-known and intelligent scientists. Albus himself had just finished putting a few slices of bread through a microwave zero-g toasting device of some sort, and was now spreading peanut butter on it. "Would you care for a slice?" He passed the plate towards me. "No thank you," I said, "I have an allergy to nuts." "Sorry to hear that." He shoved a piece of toast down his throat without even chewing. "So, what can I assist you with? Lending help with an electricity issue? My plasma batteries aren't perfect yet..." I put my briefcase on the table and began opening the latches. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Williams, but I'm here representing Knight Corp. I have a position my superiors would like you to fill in for us." "Hmm... Well, it would be hard to leave my home country, but a scientist job at Knight Corp. might be worth it..." "Actually, it's not a scientist position. It's a... security guard position. Kind of." "And... why'd you go to me? I live down the hall from a bloody bodybuilder." I opened up the briefcase, revealing documents of the secret underground bases built beneath Knight Island."My boss has something that only someone of your caliber can guard. I've been hired to go around the globe, collecting people with... unique capabilities. And I'm not talking about your intellectual prowess." He thought to himself for a moment. "You just want me because of my Nuclear Enhancement Armor. And you know that the only prototype can only be activated by my DNA signature." I chuckled to myself. "Yes, exactly. Where is it?" He pulled out what appeared to be a small metallic backpack with a nuclear reactor attached to it, as well as two guns on hoses strapped to the sides. "I always keep it under the table." "Isn't that a bit unsafe? It's nuclear-powered." "I don't tell you how to live your life." He strapped on the pack, pulling out the two guns and inserting them into his belt. Activating the NEA, he began slowly growing, becoming more muscular, and a metallic mask slid over his face, blocking out everything but his now green glowing eyes. I was astonished- but astonished enough to pull out a contract. "Welcome to the Knight Watch, Mr. Williams." Natalia Argina- "Blink" After what Williams turned out to be capable of with the NEA, I assumed my superiors would have been pleased with the man's nuclear-powered strength and weaponry, and they'd assign him to guard the island. Tough luck for me, because apparently the nuclear powered gunman isn't enough to guard the stuff Knight Corp. has under its belt. So of course, I got sent out to find more super-powered mercenaries to join the Knight Watch. And a reporter job I had gave me just an idea. Unfortunately, that idea lived in Moscow. I had bundled up as much as I could, but living on the tropical Knight Island for so long made me really sensitive to the cold. Heck, I was even kinda bony normally. I thought to myself as I took the bus to my destination, wondering how much my own NEA would help me out. I eventually arrived in my location, a butcher shop with an apartment building above. I walked in, and the butcher behind the counter was chopping what appeared to be bear meat into thin slices, putting them in a paper bag labeled "ехать". Unfortunately, I didn't speak Russian. "Здравствуйте. Что бы вы хотели?" The man was friendly, but that didn't help my lack of understanding. "I-I'm looking for a woman n-named N-Natalia Argina. I-Is she upstairs?" The man put his knife away and sealed the bag up. "Natalia is here, but she is not in apartment." "Well, w-where is she?" The man opened a large steel door behind him. "She is training in meat locker. Slabs of meat make good training dummies." I was honestly dumbfounded. "Why on Earth do you have a meat locker HERE of all places?" The man simply shrugged. "Is only cold to you, little man. My shop is heated. You being cold is your problem." I simply glared at him and walked into the meat locker. It was honestly colder than I thought was physically possible. There were literally icicles forming on the meat slabs. HOW that butcher cut them was beyond me. However, hearing grunting noises, I walked to the back of the wasteland to find a middle-aged woman dressed in a trenchcoat and ushanka slicing a meat hunk to bits with a rapier. It sliced incredibly finely, almost as if the blade heated it up- but I knew it wasn't that. She turned to face me, a cold glare in her eyes. "I know you. You were American newscaster from Xenobyl incident." "How c-could I forget? It isn't every d-day I get t-to report an exp-p-perimental teleportation device g-go haywire. Or s-see someone survive full impact of the blast." "True. I tell everyone I hid behind broken blast door." "N-Now I k-know that's not true." "How so?" "I-It's highly improbable that anything survived the Xenobyl b-blast. Everything in a 2.5-mile radius was reduced to a fine powder. Even the working b-blast d-doors." In an instant, her rapier vanished, as if it was made out of nothing but air- which also was a lie. "Y-Your consciousness s-survived the blast, and you g-gained the power to manipulate t-the p-particles that once made up your body- and more." As if to prove this, she summoned two floating pistols from the air and aimed them at me. "I am not freak. I am survivor. If you have issue, take it up with the guns." I was terrified. That and the cold made it almost impossible to open the briefcase, but I somehow managed to pull out a contract. "I have no p-problems. In fact, I'd like t-to offer a position...." Cleo Shenouda- "Solar" I was honestly worried at this point how much guarding the stuff Knight Corp. had actually needed. We had Albus, a nuclear-powered heavyweight scientist, and Natalia, a teleporting soldier capable of forming weaponry out of the particles in the air around her. No normal person would dare come anywhere near these two. Apparently, they still weren't enough. The fact that something couldn't be guarded by a PRIVATE FRICKIN' ARMY or these two super-powered titans was honestly starting to get me curious as to what it was... Not that I could. Mr. Knight could have my head just for thinking about it. Anyways, he wanted more of the supers. A lot more. The NEA was publicly known, and I had personally covered the Xenobyl incident before working at Knight Corp., but I had no idea of where to find any other abnormal beings. Now, I was following a rumor that led me to Giza, Egypt. Luckily, the climate was much more agreeable than Russia. I arrived at a little house apparently owned by someone named Cleo Shenouda. Well, if the rumors were true, then the Cleo who lived in the house had superpowers- truly extraordinary ones. I walked in, and there was a relatively young Egyptian girl reading what appeared to be a copy of the Quran. I'd honestly never seen one of my clients participating in a religion before, so I found this fascinating. I stepped in and said hello. "من أنت؟ ما الذي تفعله هنا؟" Perfect. Arabic. Now I had to hope she knew English. "Er- no hablo Arabic?" I was internally facepalming myself. "Oh, you're American?" "How'd you guess?" "General cluelessness. That, and I just noticed you were wearing shorts and an undershirt. Luckily I have a degree in English." Well, there went the communication barrier. Now to convince her to join the Knight Watch... I sat down next to her. The couch was relatively uncomfortable, but I managed to set seated. "Now then, Ms. Cleo. I've been hearing rumors that you have a... special talent." She immediately felt more hostile towards me. "Are you working for some government agency? Do you plan to take me somewhere and study me?" "No. I'm not going to do anything if the rumors aren't true. And if they're as fantastic as I've heard, you should have nothing to worry about..." "They're true." "Um... Mind saying that again?" "Close the blinds and I'll show you." I did so, worried she would hurt me if I didn't. She didn't seem that strong, but I bruised really easily. Cleo began concentrating, and soon enough, an orb of light appeared in her hand. I was amazing as it was, but he astonished me even more- she used the orb as a laser and incinerated a lamp to her side. Manipulation of solar energy- a truly valuable power. She could very well be the most powerful member of the Knight Watch... "Well, now what are you going to do? Take me away like they did with my parents?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Ms. Cleo, we want just the opposite. How'd you like a very... special position with us?" Antonio Vasquez- "El Devastador" Mr. Knight was very pleased with Cleo's initiation into the Knight Watch. He even gave her a little pet name- "Solar". I wasn't really sure why, but Mr. Knight told me he was giving the group superhero names. I thought I was searching for security, not Knight Corp's personal superhero team. Nevertheless, I'm still looking for more members. You don't mess with someone like Mr. Knight unless you want to make a powerful enemy. I had heard a rumor from one of my old co-workers from my news reporter days that there was some scrawny kid in Mexico that ran around with a luchadore outfit and called himself "El Devastador". Normally, I'd mark this as pure child-like fantasy, but he claimed that A) the kid was actually a hero that was defending his village from a bandit group that was attacking it and B) that he had physical skills far more developed than adult athletes. I had to check out this superhuman- but I also had to ensure his village was protected if he joined the Knight Watch. I arrived at his village, and immediately saw what I was looking for. He was a teenager of about 14 years, tan skin, and not wearing anything other than a custom luchadore outfit. He was helping pass out fresh bread to a small group of children, smiles on their faces. I was worried even more- this kid was a crucial part of the village. Still, Knight would kill me if I didn't bring El Devastador back. As soon as the teen left the village square and entered a small building, I began following him, entering the same building. It turned out to be a small storage building, where he was gathering some small rubber shards that looked like they had come from a broken tire. He somehow sensed me, and looked over his shoulder at me. "The shards are for part of my training, mi amigo." "What do you do with them?" "It is muy duro, but I "race" with them. I throw them towards something and try to see if I can make it there first." "What's your track record on that?" "90 percent of the time, I win. The rest, it is un empate." DANG, this kid was good. "So, listen, El..." He raised a finger to interrupt me. "My real name is Antonio Vasquez. El Devastador is the name I use to frighten off esos banditos. They've been trying to rob us blind for many years, so I figured we needed a hero. Someone like the luchadores I had seen on old TV programs. So, El Devastador was born." "Antonio, I have a proposition for you. My employer needs the help of people like you. People with extraordinary abilities, who are willing to put themselves in harm's way for the greater good. And I can tell he would take a shining to you." He dumped the shards back in the box he got them from. "Sorry, mi amigo, but this village is my home. As much as my inner luchadore is telling me I should take this job, my civilian side is telling me to stay and protect the village." I needed Vasquez on the Knight Watch, but his village needed protection. I was stuck in a rut- then, I got an idea. "Antonio, Mr. Knight is one of the richest men in the world. I've repeatedly told him to simply hire a private army to do the job I am asking you to perform. However, he has stated that it wouldn't be enough. People like you are the only shot at getting the mission complete. However..." He stared at me like I was trying to lie. "Are you saying your employer can afford to bring troops here?" "I'm certain that he has enough kindness in his heart to do it. You can come help him with his urgent mission, and trained soldiers will protect your village while you are gone. What do you say?" With that, the young boy agreed to join the Knight Watch- even though he gloated that he could do better protection duties than 10 armed soldiers could, so I had to promise him over 30. Mr. Knight was going to kill me. I knew it. As Antonio said his farewell to the village, I realized how much of a risk he was taking by leaving. He was the one hope these people had, and I didn't know if Knight would offer troops at all. Still, the kid had heart. And maybe that's all people need to be heroes. That, and conceivably a costume. Every new member was making the Knight Watch seem more and more like a superhero team. And maybe that's just what Knight Corp.- maybe even the world- needed. Category:Subpages